


Hey Spock

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [30]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Disabilities, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is away on New Vulcan for a conference, and Sarek gets to be all fatherly to pretty much everybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Spock

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, everybody for letting me know how you feel about where it's sort-of going. I've never really had a plan in my head for this thing. It's just been like a therapy for me personally. It's... nice to know so many people like it and aren't really too picky over what lives in my head.
> 
> This thing is going to last for a while yet, so buckle up.

Hey Spock,  
As dictated by Jim Kirk.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Hey Spock,

It's me again. I know you get at least one of these messages a day from me now! As soon as Bones reads the ones you sent me yesterday, I'll probably dictate you yet another one.

Tell me, how is the conference going? I know your dad wants to know too. I can just see it in his eyes. He's all like, “I must know what is occurring.” He sure is. That, and he said as much this morning. Haha.

The treatments are going pretty well. Dr. Jolik managed to get my snazzy genes to stop deteriorating, which is always a plus. He thinks I might be stuck with the shit I've been putting up with up to now, but considering some of the things I would have been dealing with had this not been caught... well, I think I can handle it. Khan's blood is actually serving to repair some of what I'm gonna be left with, but no one knows to what extent. So we'll have to wait.

Would you believe Bones' reaction when I told him we were resigning from the 'Fleet? He kinda just looked at me, did a fish-mouth, and said, “Well, you damn are.” I was pretty shocked to find he'd already submitted all their findings to the Admiralty and they thought the same thing. I was gonna get a promotion, would you believe it? But I declined. I just don't have the energy to be sitting at a desk job all day. Plus the expenses to maybe move in some equipment... I don't know.

Besides, your dad is actually kinda fun to be around. He reads me all these big fancy books in native Vulcan, and it's pretty cool. I can only get a few of the things he reads, and I fall asleep all the time at the good parts (or so he says), but he told me I'm picking up on more of it as we go along. He also reads things in Standard, too. I never would have thought I'd be in a position where an old Vulcan dude would be reading me bedtime stories, but oh well. It makes Bones happy, since it's the only way he can get me to sleep without tranking me. I'm happier, too. None of them hypo-sprays, and I'm plenty happy.

Before you ask; yes. I'm fine. Sarek won't let me be depressed about a damned thing. Just the other day, I was all upset and moping around because I couldn't walk as well as I used to and everything was all fuzzy. Well, he grabbed my arm and drug me outside to sit in the grass and help him pull weeds. Said it would “improve my circulation.” How sitting in the grass with a numb butt while blindly feeling for weeds was supposed to improve anything, I dunno. All it did was make me feel like a bit of an idiot after the first 20 minutes of pulling up his prize tulips. He never told me, but I know I did. The whole house smells like there must be lots of vases of tulips in it.

It was fun later when Jo showed up and demanded to pull weeds too, because “the captain” had. I think Sarek was glad to let her help so he could actually get rid of the weeds. Then we watched a movie and she kept pausing it to tell me what was happening.

She's a cute kid. Over here all the time. Bones lost her, too, but Sarek called him up and said, “Doctor, the female Human child is engaging in recreational activities with James.”

We both died laughing, because it was SO OBVIOUS he was sounding extra-Vulcany on purpose.

LMAO! You should've seen Bones' FACE.

(=0.o;) That's it. Yep. Jo says so.

Anyway, I'll see you soon, Babe. Be sure to bring some of those weird green jellyroll things back with you, okay? Even your dad's been jonesing for them. I just KNOW IT. Plus he said he would find them preferable over the nasty stale cinnamon rolls Bones brings over on Fridays. I think I even like plomeek soup better than those.

Love you lots forever and ever and some more after that,

Jim


End file.
